I Hate You, Now Love Me
by Reversed Revarie
Summary: What can you do when you cease to exist, with a man you've been dying to be with but hates your guts. What can you do when you can't find your future and when he is right there beside you. What if he never hates you to begin with? Yoai BoyXBoy


Title: I hate you, now love me

Author: Reversed Reverie

Rating T

Summery

What was there to say when you suddenly ceased to really exist? It wasn't like you died though, this was just plain outrageous. Jessie was gone, he vanished. All traces he and his family ever lived were erased from the face of the planet. How can you find someone who was never really there? Kylie Grimlock, he too disappeared. In the arms of Jessie Roxewell. Their families disappeared and what started out to be a rivalry became something more. When the path to reliving is in the arms of the enemy, what can a prince and brigand decide to do? A new world, a new fate, a new dawning for battle.

Warning: This is Yaoi meaning it has BoyXboy content so if your not digging the love then don't spread the hate.

Chapter 1: Away Wake up Calls

"...e..." _hmm? What's that?_ "Jes..." _'Jes'? What am I five? What do you people want from me?_ "JESSIE WAKES UP!!!" "GAH!!" From the kitchen of a small two story house, you could hear the Wathump! _Damnit if it isn't bad enough to be woken up now, I have to have it from my sister. Damn she screams loud._ This was the first well, third conscious thought of Jessie's hectic morning. It seemed the long ebony haired, teenager had become accustomed to this, on second thought, and he still despised it greatly. Jessie was currently tangled in a mass of crimson covers threatening to wage war on him, all this early in the wee hours. It was the first cause of the dazed infatuation to his plain white ceiling; the second was the smell of toasty bacon wafting up the stair shaft just to the right of his door. It seemed the groggily teen had trouble with the mornings, those emerald hues of his dwindling on feelings of extreme disgruntilation, which is a word he had picked up when he was around seven, it's being disgruntled in a different sense without being disgruntled to begin with. What had he done now? It was Monday and school didn't really begin until around eight-ish... Yet he happened to be forced into an early waking. Alas, a shame for only thirty minutes before he had been off in Jessie world on his own ticket in Hollywood.

Presently, he was ensnared by his clingy covers with a scrawny sister hovering over him. Moreover if her voice wasn't scary her eyes were. The almond shaped golf balls inspecting her oldest brother. Jessie had always been the eldest, and the only good looking one in his family. His mother had the smallest breasts in the world, you would think she were a man, his little sister had those golf ball beamers with straggling mud colored hair, and last but not least the males in his family. Jessie was surely the sanest of the lot. His father always was working on some contraption and muttered to himself and his other siblings well... they were hell and a hand basket. The fact they were twins made it double hell and a hand basket. Each had that jet black hair which Jessie possessed himself. Only Jessie's was silken and neat while theirs, like his sisters, happen to be all static shock.(Not that he didn't just adore his family, but they were careful and maybe a little too careful). The black haired beauty just had to let out a roaring sigh, which was almost as exasperated as his sarcasm was, before rolling his entrancing green eyes. Once again… it was time to click into survival Jessie, for his house most certainly was the most dangerous place on the face of the Earth.

Of course like every morning since the day he could think of anything else but poop, Jessie rose from the hard wood flooring, which he was sure was the cause of most of his morning troubles for such a hard landing. Just the thought of how much pain there would be later, was enough to make him groan in displeasure. His velvety face turned to the detailed closet, by now covered in aging stickers of all sort s of varieties. Mission one in waking up was briefed and completed, now to mission two… dressing. This was a rigorous process when you had a four year old sister named Monica starring at you and asking questions about your body, one's Jessie rather not have answered. It was only natural for his little sister to be curious; besides, his whole family(Except him) were in line for becoming or were already doctors/surgeons/other. Jessie wondered just how he had maintained his sanity in this asylum of a house, when it was almost time to bring himself to cope with another morning of Family "Fun" time.

It was quite easy to see that Jessie wasn't too fond of the idea; maybe it had something to do with two so called twins that just happened to be related to him. In this prison he was sure that he, Jessie Roxewell, must have been the nutcase to the rest of his…special family. It was also very hard to tell that he was even a blood like related to his siblings or in any event parents. The only trait was hair color, this was the only close resemblance, and curiously only the men in the family had it. The other proof just so happened to be the twins that followed him around school constantly trying to prank him, though after years of rather trained experience, this seventeen year old knew how to watch for "twinly" signs. Maybe the 'hell in a hand basket times two' went for all people with twins. Was it something defective with them? With a family like this... who needed enemies? According to public standards Jessie was a survivor, almost as much as a war veteran.

Here was the second grueling thought of the hate filled morning... his enemy, that rich snob that lived on O'Reily Drive. That cocky heir to the Grimlock fortune... Kylie Johanas, the biggest dick to ever walk the surface the asphalt city. Jessie wasn't the one that started this rivalry mind you. It began when the dip wad started things with him. Like the notes in the locker and the pranks driving to the local high school. Of course being that fabulously rich asshole that Kylie was he went to a private school. Maybe this hatred between the families had started with Jessie and Kylie, or maybe the situation was a bigger misunderstanding then it seemed, however it was strictly obvious that Jessie was intimidated by Kylie, and maybe the same was true for the lonely high class kid across town; then again maybe not. After all he wasn't the one who had to answer to the nick name of sweetums whenever his mother talked. Yet little did they know this was the beginning of a long... long tale.

Over across town and down the millionaire row on O'Reily Drive, a similar awakening was happening to a sandy haired teen. His body wrapped within a down blanket of the purest white, and his room of marble and comfortable rug work.

"...e..." _Kylie... promise me this isn't a dream. Tell me anything but please... tell me anything different._ "Kylie_?" It's not a dream... I really... I really want to be with you like this... Just how can this be? I mean, Je---_ "Kylie!" The teen jolted up in a cold sweat; his cheeks a light rose on that fair skin. He couldn't explain it but those words... they kept hitting him. Almost like a report on the drop in the stock market. You see while lower class Jessie had been dreaming of something of Hollywood and babes... Kylie had been dreaming of that black haired commoner from down Maple Avenue... or as he called it "Wreckers Boulevard". Not that he particularly hated Jessie, but that jackass had been asking for it from the start. Jessie was a punk. He lived in a small two story house with four siblings and two parents. That was enough to tell the fair haired snob, who was the bigger one up the ladder. In this world money talked... and people walked. Jessie walked. He wasn't one to take lightly to actions of other yet, at the same time, neither was Kylie. Just from the way his plump little servant entered the room, he knew he would see that black haired rat. Their schools were close, and sometimes he would spot Jessie outside his limousine window. He rode a motorcycle... no helmet, of course proper and primp Kylie would never understand why... at least not yet.

The daylight that had invaded the luxurious bedroom within the Johanas mansion illuminated a lean silken body. Kylie gave a half hearted yawn and a nod at his beloved nanny with her snow capped hair and smiley wrinkles. The woman would leave him in privacy for the fair haired teen to dress, at least for a small while. This was his life, not to mention his busy schedule, one wake up... wonderful. Waking up was most likely Kylie's favorite thing in the morning... not. It only reminded him of the many irksome responsibilities he would have to manage with. You see once Kylie was awake his whole life was monitored, either by his body guard or by his father's hawk eye, with the help of surveillance. Not that Kylie was rebellious or anything, unlike Jessie, but... he was a teenager and with his life he guessed he missed a lot.

You see he got the best and only the best. No take out for him, no way to have simple fun. Just money, business, school, and keeping up a false face. This however, over the years had hid his longing for a friend... or his questions on the outside world. Now number two on the list, bathroom and changing. When it came to clothes expect Kylie to have only the best in fashion, only the best in products. After all why be rich if you couldn't spend the money? Yet still, Kylie wasn't model material; in fact he was quite bland. Like any other lily on the lake of life. In his mind there was always someone who was better then him... Jessie. That raven haired boy with his long silken locks, and those devilish blue eyes. That punk who looked enticing dressed in his all black entourage with his many sparkling chains and smooth slightly tanned skin. Kylie snapped out of his thoughts.  
Yes Jessie looked like a model for teen girls to squeal for but that didn't mean he was one of them. In fact though Kylie admired the ebony beauty he loathed him... for all he knew and was freely able to do. The things that made life a little bit clearer.

Even Kylie, filthy rich Kylie, had a rough life. In fact life as a family heir was lonely... harsh. There was nothing that was his own. Only his rampant thoughts dreading the smell of cooking eggs that wafted up the marble staircases. Their cerulean decorations making it rich and pure looking. For this lonely kid, all he saw was himself sitting at the end of a long mahogany table, while his mother ate silently with her educate and terse lips, while his slick, oily haired father yelled at his business partner over a small black cell phone. Never had they had one conversation... never before had he cared much for this life... this family. He was about to have a rude awakening.

Kylie's emerald hues slivered over the numerous portraits reliving his long deceased family members. The paintings were carefully constructed and could easily be auctioned for tens of thousands of dollars; they were most certainly works of priceless art. Clear Water high was legible while in scripted into his cotton, sweater vest. The clothing item acting like a veil on the slim torso. Black and white plaid pants made muffled snickers at Kylie from their trimmed and neat status; ironed to be perfect in everyway possible. On the bridge of Kylie's nose was a pair of round glasses, which in turn enlarged his green stare, as well as, making that beautiful color sparkle. The whit long sleeved blouse under his sweater vest seemed comfortable... relaxing... condescending perhaps. Kylie's noble strides led him to a door. His hand hesitating on the knob, that's when he, for the first time, skipped that wonderful smelling food and headed for the limo.

"Gherkins, to Clear Water High. I must hand in homework early." His real reason was a lonely void in his heart... a deep black hole that was slowly taking him over. That's when he leaned his fair skinned forehead, against the tinted glass window, cold and stable. How he wished he was on the inside. How Jessie was. His oily blonde hair tickled his rosy cheeks as his dream reentered his thought process. Jessie was beneath him... it was dark; they were on some... strange island. Never had he had such a dream... never had he even dared to think of Jessie like that.

'_Fuck Kylie! Fuck Ah! Don't stop.'_

His cheeks seared blush with the image of his wet dream play toy in his mind. With those pouted lips and rosy cheeks, his lean muscular chest, sweaty and hot. Whoa! How did he even know how his lovely muscular chest looked? Oh yeah, that game week, when Jessie deliberately pummeled him and then exposed his chest in front of people. Kylie had never heard of such a thing, yet he knew... that Jessie would never be weaker then him... not like his dream portrayed. Never would he look at this royal beauty and gaze at him so fondly. No, the only way Jessie even noticed Kylie was if he had bugged him or on occasion gave him that cold ' Your times coming you stuck up asshole' kind of look, however, this only proved how lovely Jessie was; so tall, and handsome...

Wait?! Whoa?! Stop the train! Yeah he was ravishing... and bad boys sort of figure, but come on! He was a chick magnet, a male with testosterone, s regular primitive sex pistol. One, he probably wasn't into other guys... not with the majority of the female population marveling him and squealing each time he said 'hi' to them. Two, he hated Kylie's guts. Last but not least reason three; they were of two completely different worlds. His parents... no his society and future wouldn't allow him to love someone freely. Not him, not this rich bastard like son of a bitch, with the superiority complex, and sexual confusion. Besides his life was already planned out... from his birth. Unlike Jessie... he had no choice. Jessie was free spirited, and able to speak his mind... able to take a chance and make a dream. While what did he have? Money? A mansion? An inheritance? What did it come down to when your life was literally nit picked?

What they both didn't know was that maybe there is more then meets one's eyes. Both of them had other sides that they didn't see, or refused to see. While Kylie was staring out that black window he noticed that familiar figure with his flowing locks, riding a PCJ-600 beside him. They were close to school now, and Jessie had caught up with his limo. It seemed Jessie could never quite see Kylie through the glass. Not that he wanted too at the moment. After a rough morning with "Twinly" disasters, a chipmunk sister, and two insane or just average parents... he wasn't up for any shit that weasel like dorkwad could say to him. Maybe Kylie understood for usually he would lower the window and criticize his status, in which case he would lovingly. Well okay maliciously retort for him to fuck off and play golf. A cell phone hung from his neck on a silver chain. The light flashing yet in vain. It was completely ignored... almost all the way. Right now Jessie couldn't give a damn if Kylie was lonely or feeling like a marionette belonging to a puppet master. His life was the seven gates of hell and a tango with the devil himself. His body was perched on his speed machine and he really did look like a sexaholic, but in fact... Jessie was virgin, just like Kylie. Shocker? Hell yes. Embarrassing? Who gave a damn when it came to Jessie?

Right now the raven haired beauty was trying to sort out crazy life, as in living la Vida loco, as in Angelina Joule, as in a certain father in his house's basement right now exploding things (Most likely with special help from a can of hairspray and a lighter.). Upon escaping his kitchen table, which is the Olympics itself, this logical headed teenager had the time to actually sort through what little remaining sanity he withheld in this screwed up life. What with his twin brothers, an insane dad, and not leaving out his crushed little sister after he revealed that the tooth fairy was really the boogieman stealing her teeth because he was a crazed pedophile with special privileges and benefits. Yes Jessie had a soft spot for his beloved yet, Frankenstein family. In the commoner's mind he knew judging a human being by their looks or money was entirely wrong. Not when everyone was an individual. That was how this had started right? Kylie picking the fight on ' I'm so much better then you street trash. I am filthy stinking rich so lick my boots and give me head.' This wasn't what Kylie had actually said but Jessie was pretty good at reading body language. Besides being sarcastic and a pessimistic part time thinker... it was a way to relieve his stress on the world. By blaming society and Kylie was society as it came. Another scumbag waiting to happen.

He honestly felt... jealous of Kylie... he had it all yet he still couldn't realize that he wasn't king of the mountain. He treated him and judged him unfairly... this was something that struck Jessie dead center. He was a nice person really, and even if he acted like a temperamental person, he was someone that many relied on for their problems. After all knowledge came with the territory. Jessie had a lot of territory, in fact in time Kylie would become his territory. Or Moreover deadweight in an adventure of betrayal, love, money, and family, more then either of them were prepared for. A battle of street smarts and hormones. That's when they pulled into school, the limo behind.


End file.
